The Best
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: AU: Sora has always had confidence in her cooking abilities, but when she gets on a cooking show judge Stick-Up-His-Butt Oswald has her determined to make him acknowledge her skills. Two or three shot story. Will be short.
1. The Show

AU, characters in 20's. Be prepared for wackiness.

BB

BB

BB

Ken the cameraman started counting down with his fingers. "We're going live soon people!"

The hostess quickly downed her smoothie, not feeling the smidget of strawberry seeds on her cheek. "Ok Ken, let's hop to it!"

"Your cheek."

"Hmm? I already got blush on love."

"No, there's something on your -"

The red light turned on. Everyone stilled except for the hostess.

"Hello Cape Mary, I'm your hostess Sarah Dupont for 'Best Chef' - as if they'd trade me for someone else," the lady tittered behind a hand.

Just as quickly, her expression grew serious. But the lady's eyes betrayed her excitement, making the look not so intimidating. Add the strawberry seeds and it definitely ruined the image.

"If you're just joining us, we're streaming live in the final round where our contestants were asked to make a four coursed meal. We've had soup, we've had salad -and in some cases appetizers - we've even experienced our main entrees." She got extremely close to the camera. "And now we are down to dessert. But this won't be a cake in the park, ladies and gents. Veteran fans groan as a whole while the newbies tilt their heads in confusion."

She pointed over to the judges' table and cupped her mouth over to the camera. The camera zoomed in to get the image of a tall stoic man with a silver low ponytail. If he noticed the camera, he didn't show any sign of acknowledgement.

"That, loves, is three time pastry chef award winner Leon Oswald. Our previous course judges Mia Guillemo, Rosetta Passel, and even Kalos Eido - nicknamed the round crusher - pale in comparison to the standards of Monsieur Oswald's stern palate."

She looked over at the small kitchen area and then back at the camera.

"There is still time on the clock for our cooks. As a review, let's see who our three finalists are..."

The live streaming switched over to pre-recorded intros of the cooks.

 _"Hi all! I'm Anna Heart and I'm 24 years old. I just love comedic cooking. My signature is leaving a hidden surprise in every dish I make. Who said you had to be so serious when cooking? Haha. My dream is to win the cash prize and use it to open up a small store near the Comedy Club downtown."_ The young woman looked a little pensive. _"My dad works there and I just want to get closer to him. He's worked non-stop since I was a kid..."_ She grinned and gave a thumbs up. _"So root for me everyone!"_

The live audience clapped.

 _"Hey. I'm May Wong, soon to be best chef."_ There was a murmuring in the background. May's face scrunched. _"What do you mean, 'in what area'?! In every aspect stupid! That's what the best means! And what the hell do you need my age for, pervert?! This isn't a dating show!"_

The clip cut off and then a much calmer May faced the screen.

 _"What I would do with the cash prize is invest half of it because, let's face it, that isn't enough to open and maintain a store. But it is starting money. With my skills and the recognition of this show, though, it shouldn't take too long for me to open a restaurant." _May frowned and pointed a finger at where the interviewer behind the screen was. _"And don't you dare ask me what kind of restaurant! It'll be a great one! I'm naming it 'Demon Spiral!"_ She settled back against the chair. _"Keep your eyes peeled for when it opens."_

The audience half clapped. They had mixed feelings about this one.

" _Konnichiwa! I'm Sora Naegino!"_ The redhead leaned closer to the camera. " _Demo, I can't hear what you're asking me to -Oh! My age! Haha! I thought you said 'my sage'! Well I'm 22, but my birthday's in a couple of months. So all you Sagittarius band together and lend me your support!"_ There was a pause as she considered the next question. _"What I'd do with the prize...Well, I guess it's kind of selfish, but I want to have a food truck."_ She smiled widely. _"I can't feed people if I'm stationary, right?"_

A couple of people awwed. She was too cute.

 _"So let's win this together, hungry people!"_

There was clapping and whistling.

Sarah's smiling, strawberry cheeked face was now on camera. "With such prospective candidates it's going to be a tough call, especially with Leon Oswald being the judge for this final, showstopping round."

The large clock in the kitchen rang out. Sarah quickly turned to look.

"Oh loves! That's it! Time is out! Contestants, step away from your dish and come forward when called." Sarah took a whiff of the air. "Mmm, just like Granny's kitchen. Right then. Anna, will you bring your dish up to the judges' table?"

"Right!"

Sarah waited until the plate was on the table. "So then. You were all asked to make classic desserts with your own twists. Anna, what did you choose?"

"Ok, so, Mr. Judge I've made a classic tart with passionfruit custard and raspberry jam on top."

Sarah grinned as Leon looked under the treat. "And your twist?"

"Bite into it and find out," Anna grinned.

Leon picked up the tart and then dropped it on the plate. "Your crust is too hard."

Anna blinked at that. She thought it had been just fine. "Ok."

He forked some of the middle. "Decent custard. " His eye twitched. "What is that sourness?"

Anna grinned. "I added a sour patch kid in the center."

"I don't like it."

Anna's grin waned. "Oh."

Leon wiped his mouth and raised his hand. Someone took Anna's plate away.

"Next."

Anna walked back to her station, slowing down a little when she got near Sora's. "I think he's an alien."

Sora slowly nodded. She had tried Anna's tart. It had been one of the most delicious treats she's ever had.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Anna! Save a tart for me love." Sarah winked. "Alright, May dear, come forward."

Her plate was placed in front of Leon. Before Sarah could ask, May jumped in.

"I made a roasted cinnamon pear on top of mascarpone cream. I added some expresso to the cream to give it a kick."

Leon nodded. "The smell is right." He cut his fork through the pear. "Slightly overcooked."

May took out a notepad. "How about the cinnamon ratio?"

"Needs more." He faintly glared at her. "I will not answer any other questions."

May stiffened a little but then relaxed. Shoot. She forgot where they were. Leon Oswald was not a person to be demanding answers from. Even she knew that.

He tasted some cream. "Good decision not to add liquid expresso."

She half grinned. She had gambled right.

"Tolerable."

Her grin waned. "Tolerable?" All that hard work and that was all she got?

He wiped his mouth and like before, someone took the plate. She opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it. His word was law around here. Aggravating him further would just make him give a worse review. She's seen it in the previous season. You can hardly taste correctly if you're upset, after all.

May turned around and then allowed the frown to appear on her face.

Sora gulped. She was next. She looked down at her treat and then mentally shook her head. Her treat was good. She's made this millions of times. She had nothing to worry about.

"Sora love, come up."

" _Hai!"_

She brought her covered plate up with a smile. Leon quirked a brow. Whatever it was, it was tall.

"What did you make for us Sora?"

"I made..." with a flourish, she took the cloth off of the plate, "S'mores cake in a jar!"

Sarah peered at the treat. Well, that was new.

"I refuse."

The whole place was silent.

"What?"

Leon pushed the plate aside. "It's no good."

"But you haven't even tried it!"

"I don't need to," he half sneered.

Sora leaned over the table, pointing a finger in his face. "Listen, _baka_ , I didn't spend all this time making it perfect just for you to deny it on sight!"

He crossed his arms as frost covered his eyes. "Security."

"H-Hey, where'd you guys come fro - get your hands off of me! I'm competing! Heeeeyyyy!"

Sarah blinked at the scene. "Uh. We're down to two then." She turned back to the camera. "After this commercial break, we'll see who will be given the title 'Best Chef'!"

The camera zoomed out and over the audience. Over the music, viewers could faintly hear Leon Oswald telling Sarah to get rid of the strawberry on her cheek.

Sarah covered her cheek in horror. Why didn't anyone tell her?!

BB

BB

BB

AN: So. As far as I can tell, this will be a two or three shot story. Once it's done, it's done. XD This idea has been bothering me for so long, I just had to get it out.


	2. The Determined

BB

BB

BB

Weeks after the show, Leon Oswald was feeling unsettled.

He had the distinct sensation that he was being watched. He looked up from icing the wedding cake he was working on to see something on the counter behind him. He did not recall seeing that there earlier.

"Who put that there?"

His assistants looked over at the harmless envelope and then looked at each other. Damned if they knew where it came from. But knowing their boss, they couldn't just say that and still expect to work here.

"Someone must have put it there."

They looked at the rookie. That was too obvious...

"What's your name," Leon demanded.

"Uh, Ri-Richard, Chef. But everyone calls me Richie -"

"Pack your belongings."

"W-What? Why are you firing me?"

Leon went over to the doorway. "Security."

"N-no, wait. I can do better just- noooo!"

And that was the last they saw of Richard. Leon went over to the letter and cleanly sliced it with a knife.

' _I'll be coming soon_ _.'_

It was typed on regular paper. He faintly sniffed it. It was very aromatic. He lightly frowned. The scent was familiar...

"Take over," he murmured to his sous chef.

The man quickly grabbed the bag of icing. "Ah, yes Chef."

Leon walked through his pastry shop, sniffing the paper. There were so many scents. But he distinctly recalled smelling all of this in his shop. He paused in sniffing. There. It was sharp. Bold. Hint of sweet with a dash of tang. But new. He hadn't smelled that before. Possibly the stranger's scent.

And then lavender...

He narrowed his eyes. Bastard was in his office.

He strode upstairs and slammed his door open. There was no one there, but his computer was on and a wrapped up box was on his desk. He eyed the dried lavender that he kept on his desk. He circled around the desk. He scoffed. The invader went through his snack drawer. Then he looked at his computer screen, seeing something typed on it. He sat down to read it.

' _M_ _issed me.'_

He looked over at the box. The tag said, 'parting gift.' He tapped his fingers on the desk. Did he dare risk opening it? His fingers paused. What the hell? He deftly untied the bow and opened the box. There was a green colored macaroon inside. He shook his head. He may have risked opening it, but he wasn't about to eat something he didn't know where it originated from.

He smoothly pushed it off the desk and into the waste basket.

BB

 _Next week..._

"I want all assistants here at 5:30am, no excuses or else they are gone," Leon sharply ordered over the phone.

He snapped his fingers as he saw the delivery grocer plopping down his flour on the kitchen storage floor without a care in the world. The young man looked up at the sound and nearly gulped at the glare Leon was giving him. No wonder his friend had no problem taking his next three routes. It was only 4 in the morning and yet the guy wanted his lunch break already.

"-don't have time. We have three weddings, five sweet sixteens," he nearly spat out that phrase, "and two bar mitzvah receptions within these next three weeks."

He turned around to get into his car. He left his wallet in there. He paused, seeing another wrapped box on the hood of his car. He breathed out through his nose. He didn't have time for this.

"You there."

The delivery guy came over, quickly catching the box as it was thrown to him. "Oh. Ah, thanks?" Curious, he opened the box. "Oh homemade breakfast bars! MMmm... it just breaks off naturally." He looked at the bottom of the box. "Uh...Mr. Oswald?"

Leon sighed but turned. "What?"

"I uh, like women."

He strode over and snatched the box from him. ' _See you tonight. ; ) '_

"I did not type this message."

"Oh. Ok...?"

Great. Now he was going to have to get a new grocer. Again.

BB

7 pm.

He had yet to see anything suspicious around the place.

"Happy birthday sweetheart! Mommy loves you!"

The microphone let out a high screeching sound. He winced a little. Then, the sound stopped, but was replaced with 'Dancing Queen.' Lord, he hated sweet sixteen parties. He kept an eye on his desserts. He personally liked to be there until the host and main guest of honor tried his treats. After that, he usually left, despite the ignorant invitations for him to stay.

"Hello Mr. Oswald!"

He had been hoping that the father would approach him, not the birthday girl. Fortunately for him, only the well off could request him to cater desserts. Unfortunately for him, if he wanted to still have revenue coming in, he had to be somewhat polite.

"You're kind of hot. Wanna dance?"

"No."

Her bottom lip started trembling. "Why not? I'm sixteen now!"

"How do you like the cake?"

Her face brightened at that. "Oh I love it! Especially the cake pops around the bottom!"

Cake pops? He didn't put cake pops on the base. Swiftly, he went over to the three tiered cake. Sure enough, there were pink and lavender cake pops around his bottom tier. His hand fisted. Who would dare _ruin_ his creation?

"Oswald! Just the man I wanted to see!"

He withheld the urge to shrug off the man's hand on his shoulder. "Lovely desserts chef. Especially those cake pops." He took a sip of his drink. "The girls love those things. It's nice to see that you can adapt to the modern age of baking."

"...Of course."

BB

"Randal!"

The assistants cringed. Oh their chef was still in a bad mood. Ever since the Wendel's sweet sixteen party Leon was snapping at people left and right. That was five days ago. They all couldn't wait until they were done with these orders. Then they'll have at least a day of calmness before more work was to come.

"Yes chef?"

"Redo these flowers." Leon tossed the fondant flowers into the trash. "I did better work when I was a _child."_

"Ah, yes chef. Sorry chef."

Sadly, those were the five tiered wedding cake flowers. No one envied Randal right now. Not even Sasha who had to re-bake two of the birthday cakes because she used 'an ounce too much of flour.' And that was just from looking at it.

If the pay and reputation of this place wasn't good no one would work for Leon Oswald.

BB

The night air was cold, but that didn't stop him from stepping outside.

He tapped his packet of cigarettes, loosening one of them. He had taken off his chef's over layer and hat. He didn't want the smell to get into the kitchen. He'll clean up as well just in case. It was one of his vices, but to his defense, he cut back to one every month. Though some days, he wanted more especially with the addition of a baptism reception.

He put the cigarette in his mouth and was about to fish out his lighter when he noticed the rolled up paper in his pack. He already knew who it was. "Thorn in my side," he muttered. He unrolled it.

' _Cigarettes cut your lifespan.'_

He got his lighter out and burned the note. He had enough of this.

It was time to go on the offensive.

BB

BB

BB


	3. The Reveal

BB

BB

BB

Leon stepped back from the white board.

"It started in my office," he murmured, "with a green macaroon."

Then a breakfast bar was left on the hood of his car, followed by the addition of the cake pops around the bottom tier of his cake. After that, the note in his cigarette pack, then a green mint shake in the kitchen with a note saying, ' _To cover the smell.'_ A couple days later at one of the bar mitzvahs, there was a plate of dark chocolate fudge with green decorative frosting on them.

And then today, a box of lemon and lime squares.

He eyed the squares. They were left on his doorstep this morning. None of his neighbors had seen anyone come to his door. On the other hand, this was a high end apartment building. He doubted anyone would tell him even if they _had_ seen something. Privacy was something that he shared in common with the people in this building.

Speaking of commonalities…

"There's a lot of green," he rubbed his chin. The macaroons, some of the breakfast bar, the shake, the fudge, and now the lime squares. "Ah." The cake pops were a pastel green inside. He recalled thinking that it was strange.

But why green?

When it came to bready items, green was not a good color to go for. It usually indicated molding, so why would anyone want to eat something that was colored like mold?

He wrote 'Green' and then a question mark next to it.

What else… "They know my routine." At least they knew his work routine. All of the foods and notes were left around his shop or the places he catered, so they have his schedule. He frowned. "But then today's squares…" He wasn't too concerned about how they knew where he lived. Nowadays, it was easy to look people up.

How did they get into the building?

All visitors were escorted to the front desk to verify that one of their residents were, indeed, expecting a visitor. It kept the media out and any other unsavory characters. Whoever it was, they had influence. He frowned. Was it a competitor trying to take him out?

Was the green really some sort of poison?

He scoffed. If it was poison, the person stalking him wasn't too bright. Green made it more obvious that there was something particular about these treats. But just in case…He grabbed a ziplock bag and carefully put the squares in it. He'll have his head of security take it to a lab for testing.

Now, he just needed to wait. Loosen his guard.

They will get sloppy. And he'll expose the culprit.

BB

Flash of lights occurred as they stood in front of the doors of 'Demon Spiral'.

"Monsieur Oswald! Can we get a statement?"

"Miss Wong, how are you feeling about the opening of your restaurant?"

May beamed a wide grin. "I'm feeling damn good about my restaurant, especially only two months after winning the title 'Best Chef.'"

"Some say that you two are dating. Are the rumors true?"

May flushed a little. Leon cleared his throat.

"She is merely an apprentice."

May's face grew more red, but more out of embarrassment.

* * *

"Why are you always such an ass?"

He paused in eating his dish. "In what way?"

May pursed her lips. "Apprentice? Seriously? After all the time we've spent together?"

"We're not dating." He put his fork down. "This salmon is dry."

"Will you stop rating everything for once in your life?!"

"Ah," the server dipped her head a little. "I have dessert."

Leon handed her the entrée plate and took the dessert plate. "This looks promising."

May frowned. "What is that?"

His fork stopped in cutting. "You didn't make this?"

"Hell no. It has too much powdered sugar on top."

He hastily cut the dessert open. There were specks of green inside. He quickly stood up. Where was the server that gave him this? He looked over the room, saw a server behind the pillar looking his way.

The server turned away.

He rushed forward in a fast walk. He didn't want to make a scene. Not until he had the culprit in his hands. Then, he'll rain hell on them.

The server went in the kitchen. Now that they were out of the public view, he ran. "You there!"

The young woman ran. Surprise surprise.

He grabbed her sleeve. She merely slipped out of the serving shirt. He grunted at the unexpected move, nearly falling backwards, but quickly regained his footing. She was in a hoodie now, hailing a cab.

He got there just as the cab pulled away from the curb.

"Damn it!"

He could barely see anything. But at least he knew it was a woman with dark eyes. He had a lot more information than he did. He ran a hand over his face. It was a good idea to pretend to loosen up. She had felt comfortable enough to show herself to him when leaving the treat.

But he doubt it would work a second time.

BB

Leon was agitated, but he restrained himself.

"You call this a tiramisu? It was like eating whipped cream and cardboard!"

"Dear, it was fine. Don't you think you're overreact–"

"Quiet, Patrice!"

There was nothing wrong with his cake. He knew it. But this was the Montreal family. The highest family in Cape Mary. Their options ruled every aspect of society. If he insulted them, he was certain to never get another high class order from them.

He couldn't afford that.

"My apologies." He inclined his head a little. "I will refund the order."

The head of the family lifted his head up. He hadn't liked the way Leon looked at him earlier, like a mere pastry chef was better than he was. But now the man was put into his place.

He faked a sigh. "I suppose the food was fine." He waved his hand. "Keep the money chef."

With that, the party's chatter resumed. Leon slowly unfisted his hand and bid the Montreal father a good day. He got to the car and hit the steering wheel hard a couple of times. Then, he started his engine. When he turned his head to look ahead, he saw a note on the windshield.

' _Why do you put up with this?'_

He turned his windshield wipers on and the note disappeared.

BB

His head of security got back to him.

The treats were not poisoned.

He didn't know if he was happy or not.

BB

Leon stared at the white wall. He was running out of ideas.

"-today. But we could do something else."

The treats and notes kept coming, but he was nowhere closer to finding out whom it was. Honestly, because he didn't think it was a foe, he was having a harder time deciding who would not wish him harm and leave him these treats. Before, he thought they were dangerous. But now, he wasn't certain. A tug on his sleeve snapped him out of it.

"Caught you daydreaming!"

He shook his head at her singsong voice. "I was not daydreaming Sophie."

Six year old Sophie giggled. "Was too!"

"Was not," he frowned, "end of discussion."

She laughed some more, but was then cut off by sharp coughs. He quickly got her cup of water by the bed. She looked so small here with the I.V. in her little arm. He couldn't wait for her treatments to end and she could get out of this hospital.

"You caught a cold again?"

She looked a little sheepish. "I like the rain."

He faintly sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can eat with me!"

He put the glass down. "What do you have today?"

"Boiled eggs!"

He frowned a little. "What?"

"To go with our story time," she opened her side drawer and pulled out a bag, " _Green Eggs and Ham!"_

He was frozen as he looked at the green boiled eggs in her clear bag.

"Sophie…who told you that story?"

BB

Sora turned the page of the Dr. Seuss book.

" 'Will you eat them,' " she made a funny high voice, " 'in a box? Will you eat them with a fox?' "

The kids laughed at her voice. She was so funny.

Then, she made a grumpy face. " 'No,' " she deepened her voice, " 'not in a box, not with the fox! Not in a house, not with a mouse! I would not eat them here or there, I would not eat them _anywhere!' "_

The laughs continued as she turned the page.

" 'I would not eat green eggs and ham. I do _not_ like them, Sam I am!' "

She looked up to see the kids' faces. Her face paled upon seeing the guest in the back.

He looked _livid_.

She was going to die. She doubted he cared about all the little witnesses around. He was probably going to buy their silence with treats and candy.

"A-hem. Why don't we all have a potty break? Who needs the potty?"

No one raised their hands. She nearly whined at her misfortune.

"Miss Sora," one of the caretakers stood up, "I can take over if you need a break."

"Oh that would be amazing!"

She handed the book over, still seeing the predator's eyes on her and then restrained herself from running down the hall to the exit. But she did fast walk. Oh, she was really pushing the boundary here.

 _Faster faster faster…!_

She was suddenly spun around and boxed in against the wall.

"It was you."

Kami, she was about to die a slow and painful death. "Um. What was?"

Oh that was not the right answer. His eyes, if it was even possible, narrowed and sharpened even more. The. Most. Painful. Death.

"I just wanted you to try my treat!"

"By invading my privacy?" he hissed. "How dare you use my _sister_ of all people as your tool!"

"Your sister? What in the world are you –"

"Do. Not. _Lie_."

His accusation broke through her fear. " _Baka,_ I don't know your sister! I thought you were a bratty only child!"

"…You didn't know."

" _No!_ Why would I? Besides, that's a low thing to do!" She frowned at him. "I'm insulted you even insinuated it."

"I did not insinuate. I blatantly accused you."

She crossed her arms. "Which is even worse."

His eyes still held suspicion. "What are you doing here, then?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Story time. I come every two weeks to read. And give out treats."

He stared her off for a while more and then straightened up.

"Hey, don't walk away without an apology!"

"Considering the numerous times you've trespassed my shop," he drawled over his shoulder, "not reporting you makes us even."

BB

Leon sighed as he dismissed the latest applicant.

He still hadn't found a replacement for Richard. With Christmas coming soon and then New Years shortly after, he could not delay this anymore.

"Next."

His eyes widened when a familiar redhead appeared.

"Name."

"Sora Naegino."

He already knew that. But the slight pout to her lips, he took it that it annoyed her that he would even ask. He faintly smirked. She was at his mercy now.

"Age?"

"22. But 23 in like a month."

Similar responses. "What have you brought for me to try?"

A corner of her mouth tilted up. She uncovered her dish. "S'mores cake in a jar. With light mint taste in the cake portion."

Bold.

He lifted the jar. "No excess oozing at the bottom." He nodded. He poked the flamed marshmallow at the top. "Not too burnt. Still has its shape."

Her fingers tightened. He was going to try it.

"…Good."

BB

"Sous chef, I need the caramel!"

" _Hai!_ " Sora brought the sauce pan she had been heating the caramel in.

"Let me try."

She lifted the spoon, letting him have a taste. He licked his lips and then nodded.

She smiled widely.

BB

Leon paused in the doorway.

There was a wrapped box on his coffee table. "How did you get in?"

Sora languidly rolled onto her belly to face him from her position on the couch. "Jerry-san."

He half rolled his eyes. Of course. That would explain a lot of things. Head of security he may be, but the man had a soft spot for sweets.

"That's cheating."

"No it's not."

He sat down on the coffee table, turning her head with a finger along her chin. "Yes, it is."

She huffed. "Just because you say so? I don't think so." Her expression softened. "How's Sophie's progress?"

His finger drifted from her chin. "Much better. But not yet."

"That's good news."

He looked over at the box. "What is this?"

She grinned. "Open it."

He undid the bow and peered inside. "Pear pie." Very gooey, most likely.

"Will you eat it," she playfully recited, "in a box? Will you eat it with a fox?"

He looked at her languid, stretched out figure. "I will eat it," he slowly drawled as his hand went up her leg, " _on _ a fox."

Her face flushed prettily. He picked that option quite a lot.

BB

"Chef Sora."

"Chef Leon," she playfully replied back.

"Taste this."

She sipped some of the hot fudge he had cooking over on his side of the stove. "Not bad."

"…"

She grinned at his downturned mouth. "I'm kidding. It's great, _anata."_

His eyes half closed as she leaned up and kissed him.

"It's almost time," he quietly reminded.

She looked over at the clock. "Shoot." Sophie's birthday party was in an hour and they still were doing finishing touches on her cake. "Ah, strawberry or raspberry?"

He tilted his head. "Both."

"Tsk. Always the perfectionist."

He lightly shrugged. "She likes both."

The phone rang. Sora stole in another kiss and then went over to the ringing device. "Chef Sora speaking…Oh hey. You guys still got enough supplies in the truck? Good, cause I just got a call. I need you to make a stop at the corner of Vine and Plum street…"

He started drizzling the fudge on the cake pops.

BB

Night fell on them and for once, they were already home.

Her fingers tightened in her husband's hair as the passion overcame her. His mouth still claimed hers in an unending kiss. His mind was ensnared, leaving no other thoughts but her. Her legs loosened around his waist. He felt her fingers relax in his hair. One hand was above her head, which he had put there, his own hand having threaded their fingers. She liked it when he was the one to connect their hands. It made her all soft and syrupy inside. He broke off the kiss so they could breathe.

She felt him shift on his side, bringing her with him.

"Are you happy?"

He brushed her face with the back of his hand. "Of course, Sam I am."

She smiled and snuggled closer. "You're the best."

"...No."

She looked up at him.

"You are," he murmured. He knew that now.

BB

BB

BB

AN: Whew! I am so proud of myself! I kept it only three chapters! I was so tempted to do 4 or 5, but then that's how my longer stories are born and I don't have time for that. XD Anyone, feel free to expand on this idea. I feel like there's a lot that could be worked on, but oh well.

It's sweet and short-ish. That was the goal. :3


End file.
